plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pianist Zombie
|first seen = Wild West - Day 3 |flavor text = Pianist Zombie only knows two songs, and they're both groaners.}} Pianist Zombie is the twelfth zombie found in Wild West. It rolls over plants, killing them instantly and causes all Cowboy Zombies, Conehead Cowboys, and Buckethead Cowboys to rapidly change lanes. It instantly dies if it encounters a Spikeweed, Spikerock or Bamboo Shoot. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Creeper His rolling piano crushes plants while his music causes dancing zombies to switch lanes. Damage: crushes plants with piano Special: causes cowboy zombies to switch lanes Pianist Zombie only knows two songs, and they're both groaners. Overview Pianist Zombie absorbs 40.25 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 20.125 normal damage shots before dying at 40.25 normal damage shots. When it enters the lawn, it starts playing music, causing every Cowboy Zombie except the Flag Cowboy Zombie to dance until it dies. The music played is as follows: Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Days 3, 6, 8, 14, 15, 22, 25, Big Bad Butte Frostbite Caves: Piñata Party Strategies Try to kill as many Cowboy Zombies as you can before they swap lanes on screen. Otherwise, you will have a hard time if the other zombies shift to eat your plants you have placed (Lightning Reed, Pea Pod, and others). A Pea Pod with five heads will quickly kill it. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts do not stop it, as it crushes your plants. You can delay a Pianist Zombie with an Iceberg Lettuce to let the zombies stop dancing. A good choice to deal with it is to use any instant kill or the Coconut Cannon which can easily defeat it. Planting a Spikeweed or Spikerock on the tile it is on will also instantly kill it. Do not use Cabbage-pults, as if you do not kill the Pianist Zombie, lobbed-shot plants will have hard time shooting at the zombie as the other Cowboy Zombies continue shifting because of their low fire rate. Buttering the Pianist Zombie will stop any dancing zombies on the lawn. Gallery Pianist Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Pianist Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Piano Idle.gif|Pianist Zombie idle animation Pianist Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon HD Pianist Zombie Piano.png|Pianist Zombie's piano HD Pianist Zombie Zombie.png|HD Pianist Zombie without its piano HD Pianist Zombie.png|HD Pianist Zombie Piano Zombie Playing piano.gif|Pianist Zombie playing its piano PianistZombee.jpg|Pianist Zombie in gameplay PianistZombieDegrade.PNG|Pianist Zombie's first degrade FaintedPianistZombie.jpeg|A fainted Pianist Zombie (before the 2.1 update) Pianist Santa.jpeg|Pianist Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Gg.jpg|A Pianist Zombie ate the player's brains IMG 0679.PNG|Four Pianists at once Buttered Pianist.jpg|Buttered Pianist zombie Screenshot_2015-07-12-23-30-50.png|New Almanac entry Trivia *Even though the projectiles hit the piano, the zombie will still lose its arm and head. *Before the 1.7 update, there was a glitch that when a Pianist Zombie appeared, it would not play music and the normal Wild West background music would be gone. When defeated, the Wild West background music came back. *Whenever at least one is alive and onscreen, its piano song will replace the stage's current music. This trait is shared with Disco-tron 3000, but the Pianist Zombie always plays music until it is defeated while Disco-tron 3000 only plays music when it is first encountered in a level for a while. *Pianist Zombie moves fast first then slow from the 1.0 update to the 1.6 update, while in the 1.7 update onwards, its animation and speed changes to that of a regular zombie before entering the lawn and then proceeds to its original speed once it plays its music. *When the Pianist Zombie is slowed by either the Snow Pea, Winter Melon or Sap-fling, its animation will slow down, but the music will continue at normal speed. This also happens with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *If it meets any defensive plant, it will take slightly longer to kill them. This trait is shared with Barrel Roller Zombie. *Its Almanac entry says that it can summon cowboy dancers, potentially as in "convene" rather than "spawn". *As shown in Piñata Parties, the Pianist Zombie only causes cowboy zombies from the Wild West to dance. Other zombies from different time periods are unaffected by its ability. *During its first degrade, the player can see the tip jar slide off the piano. It then disappears during its second degrade. *Before the 2.1 update, Pianist Zombies would squash a Chili Bean, die and release gas. **This does not happen anymore. *When killed by Lightning Reed, the Pianist Zombie dies by electrocution just as a normal zombie does, but the piano disappears. This also occurs when killed by either Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. In the 1.9 update onwards, the Piano crumbles while the zombie gets burned. *Pianist Zombie is one of the six zombies to get a new Christmas look for the 5 Days of Feastivus, along with the Swashbuckler Zombie, the Camel Zombies, the Poncho Zombie, the Gargantuar and the Imp. **Pianist Zombie's costume for Feastivus resembles a green Santa Claus. *Pianist Zombie's music was written and performed by Korby Sears, as seen in the game credits. **Also, Pianist Zombie is referred to as "Piano Zombie" in the credits. *Pianist Zombie plays Christmas music when it appeared in the Feastivus event. *Pianist Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, Announcer Imp and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that play music. *While the Almanac states it is Hardened, Pianist Zombie's tougness is actually Dense because it only absorbs 41 damage shots while Zombie King absorbs 50 normal damage shots. *Pianist Zombie, Camel Zombies, Wizard Zombie, Octo Zombie, and Hunter Zombie are the slowest zombies in the game so far. *When it is just about to crush a Spring Bean or Chard Guard, not only its piano is bounced but both it and its chair is bounced too, despite the fact the piano and the chair are separated. *When it crushes an Infi-nut, it will disappear but the projector stays and the zombie will just pass by. ru:Зомби-пианист Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Wild West Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Vehicle zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Crushing zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies